A display device generally comprises an array substrate and a counter substrate, wherein the structure of the array substrate is complicated and is an important component of the display device. The array substrate typically comprises a base substrate as well as a data line, a gate line and a common electrode line formed on the base substrate. During the manufacturing process or usage process of the array substrate, static electricity with relatively high voltage may be generated on the gate line, which may damage the gate line.
The prior art provides an array substrate comprising a base substrate as well as a gate line, an electrostatic protection unit and an electrostatic protection line arranged on the base substrate, wherein the electrostatic protection unit is connected to the gate line and the electrostatic protection line, respectively. The electrostatic protection unit typically includes elements such as an N-type transistor, and can conduct static electricity to the electrostatic protection line to be discharged when the static electricity is generated on the gate line.
However, the present inventors have found that the prior art at least involves the following problem: there exists a parasitic capacitance in the transistor in the electrostatic protection unit connected to the gate line, thereby affecting normal operation of the gate line.